Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Jutrzenka życia/I
Byłam w przededniu opuszczenia zakładu naukowego, w którym przepędziłam lat ośm, a jako pensjonarka na wylocie stałam na stopie pewnej emancypacji i od kilku tygodni otrzymałam przywilej posiadania osobnego malutkiego pokoiku. W tym tedy osobnym pokoiku, wieczorem, siedziałam na niskim drewnianym stołeczku przed palącym się w piecu ogniskiem. Patrząc w płomień machinalnie, słuchałam, jak z jednej strony dźwięczał po szybach okien deszcz marcowy, z drugiej rój koleżanek moich wrzał ruchem i gwarem w odległych salach i korytarzach. Ostatni to wieczór przepędzałam na pensji. Nie miałam już na sobie szkolnego munduru z zielonej wełnianej materii, ale ubrana byłam w brązowy jedwabny szlafroczek, delikatna koronka otaczała mi szyję i ręce, a na piersi wił się złoty łańcuszek pierwszy raz włożonego przeze mnie zegarka. Modny ten szlafroczek, koronki i zegarek, wraz z karetą i służbą, przysłała mi matka moja, do której z pensji odjechać na wieś miałam. Ze wszystkich ładnych rzeczy, które mi przywieziono, najbardziej mię ucieszył śliczny malutki zegareczek. Zostawał on czas jakiś w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie, bo otrzymawszy go co minutę prawie wydobywałam zza paska, otwierałam, obracałam na różne strony, cofałam, posuwałam niewinne od wszelkiego opóźnienia lub pośpiechu wskazówki. Przez cały dzień jednak, nabawiwszy się do syta cackiem, będącym mi niby dyplomem na godność dorosłej panny, nie myślałam już o nim siedząc wieczorem naprzeciw ognia, a myśl moja biegła w świat nieznany, który nazajutrz miał się otworzyć przede mną. Nieznany? Zupełnie takim nie był on dla mnie. Widywałam go już w marzeniach moich, słyszałam o nim od starszych koleżanek, spotykałam go niekiedy we wspomnieniach lat dziecinnych w domu rodziców spędzonych. W owej chwili utonęłam całkiem w marzeniach. Zapomniałam o drewnianym stołeczku, na którym siedziałam, a wydało mi się, że fala jakichś wód błękitnych, kołysząc się miękko, unosi mię kędyś... kędyś, skąd dolatują do mnie akordy oddalonej muzyki i niewyraźna wrzawa mnóstwa zmieszanych głosów. Przymknęłam oczy i straciłam pamięć rzeczy, które mię otaczały. Splątane myśli roiły się po mej głowie jak szybko mknące motyle; nie było w nich ciągu ni ładu, a fala marzeń niosła mię coraz prędzej w przestrzeń szeroką, promienistą, wonną, pod stopy borów ciemnych, między zielone góry, strumieniami przerżnięte, wśród których wiedziałam, że stał piękny dom mojej matki. I w jej objęcia naprzód rzuciły mię marzenia moje; zobaczyłam oczy mojej matki utkwione we mnie, a z czułością i pocałunek jej na mym czole poczułam. Aliści trwało to tylko sekundę; fala unosząca mię poruszyła się i wraz ze mną zawisła nad jakimś nie znanym mi a czarującym miejscem. Żaden monarcha tego świata nie posiada, żaden bajarz wschodni nie wyśnił w swych mitach takiego pałacu, takiego zamczyska zaczarowanej piękności, jakiego obraz nosi w swej głowie każda dorastająca pensjonarka. Ten pałac, to zamczysko, zbudowane z kryształu, tęcz i brylantów, to świat, w który ma ona wstąpić. Wszystko jest w tym świecie: piękna suknia, złote cacka, ludzkie pochwały i oklaski, sala balowa, trwożny obraz miłości, uboga chatka z mieszkańcami wzywającymi litości młodego serca, niewyraźne przeczucia cierpień życiowych niby szare plamki na tle jaskrawym. Fala, która mię unosiła z tych przeróżnych części wielkiego obrazu, wybrała salę balową i nad nią wraz ze mną zawisła. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie, jak ma wyglądać w szczegółach sala balowa. Migotały przed mymi oczami tylko wspomnienia zabaw, jakie, małym dziecięciem będąc, widywałam w domu u rodziców. Koleżanki moje, starsze ode mnie, a wracające z wakacji, opowiadały mi nieraz cuda o wieczorach i balach, do których przypuszczane były jako prawie dorosłe już panny; w ostatnim roku pobytu na pensji czytywałam wiele powieści i z nich zaczerpnęłam wiedzy o wrzawie światowej. Patrząc w płomienie, które kołysały się w różne strony mnóstwem żółtych ognistych języków, zobaczyłam przestrzeń obszerną, zalaną eteryczną atmosferą światła i woni. Pośród eteru tego wznosił się rój istot półludzkich, półfantastycznych. Byłam pewna, że to chór archaniołów. Zamiast w suknie zwyczajne odziane one były w różnobarwne obłoczki, nad białymi twarzami miały zawieszone wieńce, a u piersi ich błyszczały diamenty nie tak przecie silnym blaskiem, jakim płonęły ich rozradowane oczy. Istoty te brały się za ręce i wirowały w szybkim tańcu albo przechadzały się wolno pod ścianami obwieszonymi smugami światła i szeptały między sobą, a szept ich wydawał się podobnym do tego szmeru, jaki wydają młode, listki brzozowego gaju poruszone wiosennym wietrzykiem. Fala moja przestała się kołysać i wraz ze mną stanęła pośrodku światłej przestrzeni. Poczułam zawrót głowy, bo chóry archaniołów zwróciły się w moją stronę i utkwiły we mnie oczy. Zdawało się, że to olimpijskie zebranie pytało niespokojnie, kim jest i jakim nowy do ich grona przybysz, a twarz moją, postać, różowy obłoczek z gazy, który mię okrywał, poddawało ścisłemu rozbiorowi. Myślałam, że zemdleję z pomieszania i trwogi, ale przykre uczucie to krótko trwało, bo postrzegłam między archaniołami ruch wielce dla mnie przychylny, usłyszałam usta ich szepcące pochwały na cześć moich oczu, włosów, kibici i sukni z różowej gazy. Poczułam rozkoszne łechtanie około serca, podniosłam głowę z tryumfem i zaczęłam wraz z innymi wirować w szybkim tańcu po ziemi, która wyglądała jak zwierciadło albo jak szyba wód spokojnych. Fala moja kołysała się coraz żywiej i niosła mię coraz prędzej między tłum, który mię chwalił, w wir tańca odurzającego, aż zatrzymała się nagle, a na niej już nie ja jedna stałam, ale stał obok mnie ktoś nieznany czy na wpół znany i patrzył na mnie dziwnymi oczami. Czułam tylko na sobie to spojrzenie, bom go widzieć nie mogła. Ciężar nieśmiałości i wzruszenia w dół mi kłonił powieki. Gdy nareszcie przemogła ciekawość i podniosłam oczy, zobaczyłam mężczyznę zupełnie podobnego do bohatera ostatniej czytanej przeze mnie powieści. Miał ten sam wzrost, te same włosy i oczy i mówił do mnie te same słowa, jakimi powieściowy bohater przemawiał do swej bohdanki. Wstyd mię ogarnął niezmierny, poczułam chęć do ucieczki, zakryłam oczy dłońmi i zeskoczywszy z fali, która mię unosiła, znalazłam się siedzącą na moim niskim drewnianym stołeczku. Parsknęłam głośnym śmiechem i odjęłam dłonie od oczu. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy